


Необычный подросток

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джетро Кейн любит думать, что он не такой как все. Ему хочется совершать открытия,спасать миры и ставить рекорды. Только он не помнит, что уже делал это раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необычный подросток

Джетро Кейн – необычный подросток. По крайней мере, ему нравится так думать. Родители же просто считают, что он ненормальный. Даже водили его к психотерапевту, но разве это хоть с кем-нибудь срабатывало? 

С самого детства Джетро слышит голоса у себя в голове, говорящие на непонятном языке, но всегда знает, как это переводится. «Признак шизофрении» – говорит врач, «Я изобретаю новый язык» - говорит Джетро. Родители не понимают его – для них его чёрная одежда, лак на ногтях и растрёпанная причёска уже признак сумасшествия, а то, что он не любит смотреть телевизор и не поощряет текущий политический курс, только ухудшает ситуацию. 

Отец часто сомневается в правильности их решения: усыновить Джетро, но только когда он наедине с матерью. Та же всегда отвечает, что кто бы ни были биологическими родителями мальчика и каким бы сумасшедшим он ни был, он всё равно их сын. Отец соглашается и откладывает эту тему до следующего приступа Джетро. Полагается, что парень понятия не имеет о том, что отец и мать – не его биологические родители, но он знает об этом ещё с шести лет, и никогда не переживал по этому поводу. Несмотря на то, что он никогда не чувствовал себя подходящим этой семье, он любил их.

Весь сегодняшний день его преследует странное чувство – он весь натянут как струна, обращает внимание на каждое слово, каждое движение, каждый шорох. Поэтому, наверное впервые в жизни, он обращает внимание на мамины разговоры о часах. «Дорогой, обязательно было брать это старьё с собой на отдых? – говорит она. – Ты с этими глупыми часами с самого детства не расстаёшься! Давно пора их выкинуть!». Смешно, но он смотрит на часы в своей руке впервые, хотя мама говорит, что он ходит с ними практически всё время. И это неправильно, ведь получается, что он не посмотрел на них ни разу за семнадцать лет. Часы очень красивые, на них множество рисунков: несколько кругов, похожих на компас и дракон на задней стороне. Джетро уже готов открыть их, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри, но мать поторапливает, не хочет опоздать на поезд, и часы убираются обратно в карман.

«Открою их после, - думает Джетро, - когда вернёмся с планеты Полночь» - и идёт вслед за матерью, по пути вставляя в уши наушники. Плечи распрямлены, руки в карманах, а на лице улыбка. Ведь он знает, что сегодня всё изменится.


End file.
